This invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of the Lilaceae family. The botanical name of the plant is Ornithogalum thyrsoides Jasq. ‘Damascus’.
The new cultivar originated as a seedling from a controlled cross between the commercial variety Ornithogalum thyrsoides ‘Chesapeake Snowflake’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,200) and an unnamed Ornithogalum thyrsoides. ‘Chesapeake Snowflake’ was the seed parent. ‘Chesapeake Snowflake’ is the progeny of the commercial variety ‘Bok Bay’.
The new variety ‘Damascus’ is differentiated from its seed parent and other commercial varieties known to the inventor as shown in the table below.
TABLE 1‘ChesapeakeSnowflake’‘ChesapeakeNew VarietyNew VarietyU.S. PlantStarlight’‘Damascus’‘Bethlehem’Pat.U.S. PlantSer. No.:Ser. No.:No. 13,200Pat.12/315,28012/315,215(seed parent)No. 12,850Rachis/40 cm43 cm20-30 cm55-60 cmRacemeheightRachis colorR.H.S. 146BR.H.S. 146A UnknownUnknownReflexedYesYesUnknownUnknownleavesLeaf colorR.H.S. 147BR.H.S. 146AR.H.S. 143BR.H.S. 143BFloret65 mm70 mm50-60 mm35-40 mmdiameterTepal height28 mm36 mm20-25 mm20 mmTepal ColorR.H.S. 155AR.H.S. 155CR.H.S. R.H.S. 155A-D155A-DTepal SpotR.H.S. 152B R.H.S. 152AR.H.S. 147AR.H.S. 152AColor
The new variety was first noticed, because of its erect, but relatively short racemes and its smaller flowers.
The new cultivar ‘Damascus’ has been asexually reproduced through three generations under controlled environmental conditions at a nursery in Half Moon Bay, Calif. under the direction of the inventor with its distinguishing characteristics remaining stable.
‘Damascus’ is distinguished from other Ornithogalum thyrsoides varieties of which the inventor is aware by its relatively short, upright racemes, its less upright leaves, its suitability for growth in pots and its relatively smaller flowers.
Asexual reproduction was first accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initially selected plant. Examination of asexually reproduced, successive generations grown in a nursery at Half Moon Bay, Calif. show that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Damascus’ remains firmly fixed through three generations.